pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rufus Barma
|katakana= ルーファス = バルマ |romaji= Ruufasu Baruma |Rasse= Mensch |Geburtstag= 1. April |Alter= 37 (körperlich), 67 (wirklich) |Geschlecht= Männlich |Größe= 176 cm |Augenfarbe= Grau |Haarfarbe= Blutrot |Blutgruppe= B |Zugehörigkeit= Pandora Barma Familie |Status= Verstorben |Verwandschaft= Arthur Barma (Vorfahre) Miranda Barma (Vorfahre) Isla Yura (entfernter Verwandter) |Alias = Ru-kun (von Cheryl Rainsworth) Herzog Knalltütenfrisur (von Xerxes Break) |Aktuell= Keiner |Davor = Dodo |Manga Debut= Retrace XXI : Discord |Anime Debut= Episode 21 |Japanische Stimme= Yuya Uchida |Deutsche Stimme= Daniel Welbat }} Rufus Barma (ルーファス バルマ, Ruufasu Baruma) ist das Oberhaupt der Familie Barma. Die Barma Familie ist eine der vier großen Herzogs-Familie. Er ist älter als Cheryl Rainsworth, Bernard Nightray und Oscar Vessalius. Rufus ist der Meister von Reim Lunettes. Und er ist dafür bekannt, der legale Vertragspartner von einem der fünf Black Winged Chains, Dodo, zu sein. Rufus ist seit über 30 Jahren der Vertragspartner von Dodo. Aussehen Bei der ersten Begegnung, mit Oz und Alice, hält man ihn für den Diener von Cheryl Rainsworth, da er in der Szene ihren Rollstuhl schiebt und so gut wie nichts sagt. Man konnte nicht erahnen, dass er Rufus Barma ist. Bei ihrer zweiten Begegnung, mit Oz, Alice und nun auch mit Gil und Break, tritt er als runder Mann mit Schnurrbart und einer Teetasse auf dem Kopf (natürlich mit Tee drin) in Erscheinung. Als heraus kommt, dass dies nicht Rufus Barma, sondern nur eine Illusion ist, zeigt sich Rufus in seiner richtigen Gestalt. Der echte Rufus hat blutrotes, langes Haar und graue Augen. Er hat eine sogenannte Ahoge, dies ist die abstehende Haarsträhne. In dem Q&A von Rufus hat er gesagt, dass diese Strähne ihn häufig nervt. Er trägt so gut wie immer einen langen, weißen Mantel, in dem er seine Arme verstecken kann. Der Mantel hat einen hohen schwarzen Kragen, an dem eine mehrlagige weiße Rüschenkrawatte befestigt ist. An der einen Spitze des Mantels ist ein rotes Zeichen, es ist jedoch unbekannt, für was dieses Zeichen steht. Persönlichkeit Rufus ist sehr wissbegierig und geht allem, was ihn interessiert und/oder Nutzen bringen kann, auf den Grund. Das ist, mit seinem Alter der Grund dafür, dass er sehr intelligent und belesen ist. Er will sein Gegenüber kennen und stellt Nachforschungen an, bevor er sich mit den entsprechenden Personen trifft. Es ärgert ihn, wenn er merkt, dass seine Informationen falsch oder veraltet sind und es hasst es, wenn ihm jemand einen Schritt voraus ist. Er rückt seine Informationen immer nur gegen Bezahlung heraus (er will jedoch kein Geld oder materiellen Wert, sondern verlangt gleichwertige Informationen oder einen Gefallen). Für ihn sind Menschen entweder "nützlich" oder "nutzlos" und benutzt alles, was er für seine "Zwecke gebrauchen kann"; dabei scheint er oft zu vergessen, dass er es mit Menschen zu tun hat, was ihn laut Sharon von Break unterscheidet. Er bewertet den Wert eines Menschen nach der Nützlichkeit für seine eigenen Informationen - also in wie weit sie ihm neues Wissen vermitteln können. Er ist sehr egozentrisch, manipulativ und herablassend gegenüber anderen.Es scheint als handelt er grundsätzlich nur so, wie es für ihn bzw. seine Familie (vor allem deren Machtposition) am gewinnbringendsten ist - so stellt er sich offenbar auf die Seite der Baskervilles, als er vermutet, dass Pandora bald aufgeben wird, um sich und die Barmas zu schützen. Doch verrät er auch die Baskervilles und spielt nur vor er habe Pandora betrogen - dieses Verhalten lässt darauf schließen, dass er genau weiß, auf welcher Seite er steht. Außerdem scheint er sich gerne auf die Kosten anderer zu amüsieren. Obwohl er sehr kaltherzig in seiner Art wirkt, hat er romanitsche Gefühle gegenüber Cheryl Rainworth - die jedoch so nicht erwidert werden (er sagt in einem späteren Kapitel ganz deutlich, dass er sie liebt und sogar heiraten will). In ihrer freundschaftlichen Beziehung scheint es auch Cheryl zu sein, die die "Hosen anhat" - so wirkt er bei ihr überhaupt nicht mehr herablassend, sondern viel eher unterwürfig. Reim Lunettes scheint er sehr zu vertrauen und er hält ihn auch für den einzigen, der seine geheimen Botschaften verstehen/entschlüsseln kann (so überlässt er ihm eine Box mit Andenken - wie Briefe von Cheryl, einem Amulett und anderen Gegenständen - in welcher der Hinweis versteckt ist, dass die Schlüssel der Barma und der Rainsworth getauscht worden sind.) Geschichte left|250px Rufus Barma war ein Schüler der Ludwidge Akademie. Er und sein Gefolgsmann Callum Lunettes erforschten damals die Geheimgänge der Ludwidge Akademie. Rufus war in der gleichen Stufe wie der jetzige Schuldirektor Turner, der immer noch ein loyaler Verbündeter ist, dem Rufus vertrauen kann. right|100px In seiner Jugend war er in Cheryl Rainsworth verliebt, er machte ihr oft Heiratsanträge, doch wurde er immer von ihr zurückgewiesen, eines Tages schenkte er ihr nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Heiratsantrag ein paar Ohrringe, die Rufus Mutter gehörten, die sie seit diesem Tag immer trägt (diese sind der Schlüssel zum Tor zum Abyss der Barma Familie, doch es sollte so aussehen als seinen sie der Schlüssel der Rainsworth). Im Gegenzug dafür schenkte Cheryl ihm eine Perlenkette mit einem kleinen Amulett dran - dies ist der wahre Schlüssel der Rainsworth, den Rufus von da an jeden Tag am Körper trug. 15 Jahre vor Beginn der Storyline beauftragte er Reim Briefe an Cheryl zu überbringen und nicht ohne eine Antwort zurückzukehren - auf die Frage was in den Briefen steht, antwortete er zunächst "Liebe", dann änderte er sie jedoch in "Drohbriefe/Kriegserklärung". Seinen ersten kleinen Auftritt hat er, als Alice und Oz vom Grinsekater zurück kommen, doch das erste Mal tritt er richtig in Erscheinung, als er Oz, Break, Alice und Gilbert in die Oper eingeladen hatte, wo er sich zunächst nicht gleich persönlich zeigte, sondern eine Illusion mit ihnen sprechen ließ. Als Break die Illusion zerstörte und zusammenbricht, da er Mad Hatters Kraft benutzte, berichtet Rufus was er über dessen Vergangenheit herausgefunden hatte. Er bringt den ersten Teil von Breaks Vergangenheit ans Licht. Im Laufe der Geschichte empfängt er Oz erneut und möchte als Gegenleistung für neue Informationen, dass er und die anderen in der abgelegenen Provinz Karion einen Nachfahren eines Magiers besuchen und ihm entlocken, wo genau sich eines der 5 Siegel, die Glen Baskervilles Seele bannen, befindet. Das nächste Mal taucht er in Isla Yuras Villa auf, wo sich auch Oz, Gilbert, Alice und Break eingeschlichen hatten - dort wollte er Informationen von Isla Yura im Austausch für Oz Vessalius. Später, als er gerade mit Cheryl zusammen ist, und diese mit ihm über ihr Versprechen aus der Vergangenheit spricht, werden sie von den Baskervilles überrascht. Rufus scheint sich auf deren Seite zu stellen und entreißt Cheryl gewaltvoll ihre Ohrringe, die sie einst von ihm bekommen hat. Im Späteren Verlauf werden diese Ohrringe von Rufus zerstört, mit der Absicht die anderen glauben zu lassen, es sei der Schlüssel der Rainsworth - damit das auch wirklich klappt hatte er zuvor mit Dodo Mad Hatter angreifen lassen wodurch Dodo verwundet wurde; nachdem der Schlüssel zerstört worden war, war auch sein Vertrag mit Dodo aufgehoben, doch er nutzte die Wunde seines Chains als Vorwand ihn nicht beschwören zu können. Reim hat er einige Hinweise - einen Schlüssel und ein Kästchen mit Andenken - hinterlassen, die es ihm ermöglichten ebenfalls einen dieser Geheimwege in der Lutwige Akademie zu finden und obendrein noch zu erfahren, dass das Haus Barma und Rainsworth damals die Schlüssel getauscht hatten. (Der Hinweis hierzu war in den Daten der Briefe, die er von Cheryl bekommen hatte als Kryptogramm auf seiner Heimatsprache versteckt.) Zitate Zu Oz: *''"Wissen ist Macht! Etwas zu wissen ist die größte Freude!"'' -Retrace 29- Zu Leo: *''"I don't really have a choice... since I made a promise to the woman I love."'' -Retrace 86- *''"All I did was give them a chance, however slim, to stay alive!"'' -Retrace 86- *''"Die wertvollste und schönste Sache im Leben, die Sache, für die ich mein Leben riskieren würde, das ist Liebe!"'' -Retrace 87- *''"My goal is the same as it was fifty years ago... I WANT TO MARRY CHERYL!"'' -Retrace 87- Zu allen: *''"Und so erfuhr ich... die Wahrheit über die Tragödie von Sablier und die Wahrheit über den Mann, den wir immer einen "Helden" genannt haben."'' -Retrace 66- *''"Jack Vessalius ist kein Held! Er ist der Hauptübeltäter! Der Drahtzieher, der die Tragödie vor hundert Jahren hervorgerufen hat!"'' -Retrace 72- (Anm.: Sobald die Kapitel, in denen die Zitate vorkommen, auf deutsch veröffentlicht werden, werden die englischen Zitate ersetzt.) Question & Answer Auftritte (*) - bedeutet, dass der Charakter nur in der Erinnerung eines anderen Charakters vorkommt. Trivia * Vorlieben: Wissen, andere Leute täuschen, sarkastisch sein. * Abneigungen: Leute, die er nicht verärgern kann. * Stärken: Wissen sammeln. * Schwächen: eine verärgerte Cheryl. * Seine Person ist angelehnt an Absolem aus Lewis Carroll's "Alice im Wunderland". * Er behauptet keine Bodyguards zu benötigen, da er an Cheryls Seite ist. * Anders als die anderen 3 Herzöge sind seine Vorfahren Ausländer. Auch nach vielen Generationen besitzt er immer noch die typischen Merkmale der Barmas, die da wären die blasse Haut, die schmalen, grauen Augen und die blutroten Haare. * Im Original spricht er in Altjapanisch, was ihn in seiner Art zu sprechen zusätzlich alt und weise wirken lässt; die altjapansiche Sprache ist komplexer aufgebaut als die neumodische Sprache (im Englischen hat man für ihn ebenfalls eine Form des Altenglischen verwendet, sodass er hier etwa so klingt wie die Charaktere aus Shakespearestücken: so sagt er oft z.B. statt "Your": "Thy"; in der deutschen Übersetzung fehlt ihm diese Charakteruntermalung). * Er hat einen Vogel als Haustier. right|250px * Von Break wird er Herzog Knalltüte bzw. Herzog Knalltütenfrisur genannt. Im Japanischen nennt ihn Break "Ahoge". Als Ahoge wird eine Haarsträhne bezeichnet, die vom Kopf der Figur nach oben absteht. * Er geht Oz 50 mal so sehr auf die Nerven wie Break. * Die Einzige, von der er sich überhaupt irgendetwas sagen lässt, ist Cheryl Rainsworth - er scheint sie zu fürchten, wenn sie wütend wird und scheint sich dann auch nicht gegen sie verteidigen zu können. * In der Nippon Novel "Caucus Race Vol. 1 - The Pink Curse" wird gezeigt, dass er anfängt Gedichte und Lyrik zu zitieren, wenn er betrunken ist. * Er war früher Schüler an der Lutwidge Akademie - wo er es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, sämtliche Mysterien des Campus aufzudecken. * Sein Gefolgsmann in seiner Schulzeit hieß Callum Lunettes und war der Großvater von Reim. * Sein Vorname Rufus bedeutet "Der Rothaarige". Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Barma Familie Kategorie:Legaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Vertragspatner Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Pandora